Living on our own Wiki:Charart/ Approval Page
Chararts for approval Here are the Kittypet blanks that I made. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Icewish, you don't have to put these Up. They are fine. But I am going to do Sandstorm's image instead of Firestar's while I'm waiting for th leader charart.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! Prey Hunter Blanks~for approval Here i have done one Preyhunter i wanted to show it to you if you like them ill do the rest..if you dont ill try again i tried making this on fullsized but then you couldnt make out the back feet.. so do i make the rest? Is it CBA? Is it approved?!? please don't delete the comments other people have put up. We might need them. Other than that, I think it's ready. Approved?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I didnt delete them though.... ~*.Sundawn~*. then where did they go?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont knowO_o Sundawn o_O i like it,it's better now :) FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice blanks~for approval How is it? If you like the style, I'll maake the rest of them. I know, the front right leg's funky:)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) well,i like how the tail looks, but to be honest the front right leg looks like it's twisted,crooked,or broken like Cinderpelt's I hope i didn't hurt ur feelings Spotz FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 07:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont like it. The tail could be a little striater and the front right paw looks like Cinderpelt's leg after it was run over by a Monster. Sorry, ¶Icewish¶ , 13:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah. I'm not artistic. Can someone else do it in the same postion but less messed up?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I will try. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope, cant do it. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Can i try? ~*.Sundawn~*. i did do it but it wont let me upload it... can i try to do it?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) here it is, tell me if i have to change it FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The paw looks even more twisted now, but now it's too big and twisted.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) eh *shrugs* at least i tried my best FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sandstorm Warrior Charart~ up for approval here she is: How do you like her? Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Thats an amazing charart! ¶Icewish¶ , 01:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Icewish! After we hear from the others, we can say CBA and it can be approved, but like it says above I can't approve my own charart and you should wait for Firestream or Lighting-something(I forgot your name, sorry! You mean Lightningstorm :()Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC)(LOL) :So.... Does anyone have any idea how I can improve this, or is it CBA? (Only Icewish can say CBA, because I'm the leader and I'm doing it:))Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 17:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : :Heres is a random picture i drew... :I don't mean to be mean, but I took the pictures down. If they are not up for approval, please don't post them here, and if they are up for approval, please make them a new heading.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Icewish, can you just approve this? Everyone said it was great then stopped commenting on it. So, is it ready to be approved or what?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :I approve this it looks greatFirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice up for apporoval it Graystripe Deputy charart~ up for approval here he is! I hope you like him.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) i like it but the stripe isn't on the tail like the warrior one FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The stripe needs to be on the tail and face. ¶Icewish¶ , 21:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded. Is it better now?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) to much black on his head and the back FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded. Is it okay now?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Make the stripe a little thiner. ¶Icewish¶ , 12:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project: Charart